


I Like You a Latte

by MightyKell



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anyways, Barista Michael, F/M, M/M, and it was before michael and lindsay were married and stuff, coffee shop AU, this is also on my wattpad and tumblr, this was written years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: Michael works at the Cock-bite coffee shop, then a certain british boy enters his life.





	1. Chapter One

"Michael you're being stupid again." Barbara said grinning, cleaning a nearby table.

"How am I being stupid Barb? I'm just writing today's specials." Micheal replied back, rolling his eyes and finishing his doodle on the side of the chalk-board.

"Link doesn't have anything to do with coffee." Barbara replied back, pointing at the drawing.

"Hey, Fuck you too." Michael responded, smirking at her. Barbara rolled her eyes when she read over the today's specials.

"At least you did real coffee today." She said, nodding her head. Michael sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Last time I did Minecraft related coffee drinks Gus screamed at me." Michael said sheepishly.

"And I missed it? Damn." Barbara said, walking over to the door and switching the sign to open. Michael went behind the counter and turned on all the Machines. He let his eyes gaze out the window, staring at his own reflection. His auburn hair was in its usual curls, he was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, the shirt was of course covered by the the dark red apron that had the coffee shops logo on it.

The door chimed.

"Hello welcome to the Cock-Bite Coffee Shop. Today's specials are Affogato, Café Mocha, Irish Coffee, and a Red Tux." Michael said, standing up correctly and taking out a notepad. The lady who walked in smiled at him. 

"Hello-" she looked at his name tag and smirked at the tri-force doodle on it, "Michael, I would like a Irish Coffee and a donut please." 

Michael nodded his head. Handing the order to Barbara for her to go get.

"So I'm assuming you drew that picture of Link?" The customer asked him.

"Oh uh yeah, I'm a big video game fan so I usually draw characters when it's my day." Michael said, shrugging his shoulders. The woman smiled.

"My husband and our children adore video games, but I think Peggle and Halo are their favorites." The woman said. Michael chuckled.

"Can't deny it, Peggle and Halo are both pretty kick-ass." Michael said before pausing. "I'm sorry if my swearing offends you."

"It's fine Michael, everyone curses." She said. Michael sighed.

"Thanks, some people can be a hard ass about it." Michael said, taking the now finished drink and donut from Barbara and handing them to the woman. "That will be eight dollars and seventy cents."

The woman handed Michael over the correct amount of money in cash, which he then stored it in the register. 

"Thank you, please stop by the Cock-Bite Coffee shop again soon miss." Michael said politely.

"My name is Griffon, Michael, and when I have the time. I'm interested in your tattoo's." Griffon said, giving Michael four dollars. "Split that with the woman who made the coffee. Bye." Then she was gone with the chime of a bell.

"Eh Michael, were you flirting?" Barbara asked, grinning slyly. Michael rolled his eyes.

"No Barbara. She was just asking about the Link drawing. She's married." He explained. Barbara pouted.

"You are no fun. Aren't you interested in anyone?" Barbara said. "How about Lindsay? You two like a lot of the same shows and games." 

"Barbara I just don't want to date anyone when I know it won't last so shut up about it." Michael groaned. "And dude, Lindsay is like, my best friend, no more then that, she's my sister. Look, one day I'll meet someone I like and then we'll get together and you can stop your bitching. Until then shut the fuck up."

"Sorry sheesh, I understand you want to Espresso yourself but don't be a dick about it." Barbara said, grinning.

"Boo, that was terrible. I can't believe I'm friends with you." Michael deadpanned.

"Awe, you're making be despresso ." Barbara grinned, laughing and heading to the back to make more coffee. Michael groaned out loud as Gus walked into the coffee shop.

"What's wrong now?" Gus asked.

"Barbara is making shitty coffee puns again." Michael exclaimed as Barbara cackled in the back room. Gus sighed and rubbed his temples. 

"Were they at least good puns?" Gus asked.

"Hell no. They were fucking Espresso puns." Michael said, raising his hands into the air grinning.

"Michael, you're mocha me frown." Barbara said walking back into the room, carrying a box of cream. Gus rolled his eyes and gestured to the two people next to him. 

'How did I not see them? Gus isn't that tall nor wide.' Michael thought to himself in confusion.

"Okay you two, this is Miles and Kerry, both of them will be working here. Today they are just going to be watching you two and cleaning tables." Gus explained, walking away to his office and leaving Miles and Kerry with Michael and Barbara.

"Holy shit is that Link from The Legend of Zelda?" Miles said, dragging Kerry over to the specials board and looking at Link.

"Ah Miles it is!" Kerry said, looking excited.

"You guys play The Legend of Zelda?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh." Miles said. 

"Did you draw this?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah I did, so what?" Michael said, wiping down the counter.

"It's just pretty awesome dude!" Kerry said excitedly. He then noticed the tri-force on Michael's name tag. "Are we allowed to draw on our name tags?" He asked. Barbara nodded her head.

"As long as it isn't a dick. Gus gets mad if you draw a dick on your name tag." She said.

"That's because you drew a dick on every fucking thing you could." Michael chimed in.

"I did what I had to do." Barbara said seriously. "Plus this place is called The Cock-Bite I had too!" 

"You really didn't." Michael said blandly.

"Well no one asked you ginger." Barbara retorted.

The door chimed.

"Hello, welcome to the Cock-Bite Coffee Shop. Today's specials are Affogato, Café Mocha, Irish Coffee, and a Red Tux." 

"I'll take a Café Mocha please." The man said.

"Sure thing. Coming right up." Barbara quickly went to the back and whipped one up. Coming back and handing it to Michael.

"That will be three dollars and seventy five cents." The man gave Michael a credit card which he quickly swiped it and handed it back. "Can I just say I liked your beard?" The man smiled at him and left the store. Soon a flood of customers came in. 

Just a regular day at work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Ray was in this one and let out a little grunt of sadness

Michael walked into the coffee shop, yawing. Barbara followed behind him, rubbing her eyes.

"Tired. Coffee?" He asked, walking towards the counter as Barbara walked over to the specials board.

"Yes. Usual please." Barbara groaned, grabbing a piece of chalk. Michael went to the machines and turned them on. He grabbed two small cups and poured himself and Barbara plain black coffee. 

"Oi bitch, take." He said, walking over to her and sitting the coffee down on the counter. He looked at the chalkboard boredly. "You were yelling at me for Link yet you're drawing a fucking dick, again." He said, tiredly, taking a few sips from his steaming drink.

"Gus isn't supposed to come in today so I won't get in trouble." Barbara replied, grabbing her coffee and taking a sip. "This is really thick Michael." 

"It will wake you up so shut up." Michael said, walking to the counter and getting the register ready. "Go turn the fucking sign. We are now open."

"It's way to early." Barbara groaned, drinking more of her coffee, whilst flipping over the sign. 

"Are you keeping the dick on the board?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah!" Barbara said, shooting Michael a grin. The door chimed and two men walked into the shop.

"Dude you are so fucking stupid!" A man with tan skin said, he had a slight stubble and was wearing black rimmed glasses. He had on a shirt with that stupid 'the cake is a lie' meme, grey jeans, and checkered vans. 

"Shut up you sausage!" The other man said, you could tell he was from England just by listening to him. He was wearing a purple and white striped shirt. He had on black skinny jeans and camo converse. 

"Hello, Welcome to the Cock-Bite Coffee Shop, today's specials are Black Eye, Flat White, English Coffee, and Palazzo. What can I get for you both this morning." Michael droned. The tan man looked at the specials board and rose an eyebrow.

"Is that a dick?" He asked, he had a slight accent.

"Sure is." Barbara said, finished off her coffee and throwing the cup away.

"I just want a Flat White, Ray what do you want" The British man said, before asking his friend. Michael nodded his head and quickly wrote down the order.

"I just want a regular black coffee." Ray said, shrugging his shoulders in a 'whatever' manner.

"Sizes?" Michael asked.

"Medium." The two said in unison. Michael nodded his head and passed the order over to Barbara for her to deal with.

"Hey Barb, when is Miles and Kerry coming in?" Michael asked her. Barbara shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Call them?" She suggested.

"I don't have their number dumb ass, do you?" He retorted.

"No, Gus probably does, just go check if its on his desk." Barbara said. Michael groaned and got out from behind the counter to go into Gus' office. He chose to ignore the two men who were still giggling about the dick. Michael walked into Gus' office, looking around. He then noticed a piece of paper taped to the screen of his PC.

"Michael/Barbara, 

I fucking knew you guys wouldn't get Miles and Kerry's number. Joel now owes me five dollars. Anyways, here are their number, also NO DICKS! 

-Gus"

Michael rolled his eyes at the note and pulled his IPhone out of his pocket, adding Kerry and Miles number. He walked back into the main shop to see Barbara joking around with the men. 

"Barb, call them. I'll get these two handled." Michael said, handing her his phone, she waved goodbye to the men and walked into the back room. "That will be six dollars even."

"Hey Ray, should I get Olivia something?" The British man said. 

"You're call dude, but didn't you two have an argument last night?" Ray asked. The other man groaned. 

"Let's just get her a cookie." He looked at Michael and flashed a smile. "Sorry lad, can we add one chocolate chip cookie to that order?" 

"Sure, why the fuck not." Michael replied as he turned his back to them to grab one of the cookies in the heater behind him. "So did you get in a fight with your girlfriend or something?" He asked, trying to make small talk. Ray started laughing while the other man sputtered. 

"Oh bullocks no! Olivia is my little sister!" He squeaked.

"Oh come on Gavin, sure you don't want to date Olivia." Ray teased.

"She's like, ten Ray! Bugger off!" Gavin said, but he had some weird kind of bird like noise. 

"What the fuck was that?" Michael asked, handing them the cookie, "Also you're new total is six dollars and eighty three cents."

"What was what?" Ray asked as Gavin handed Michael his card.

"Those weird fucking bird noises Gavin just made." Michael said, swiping the card.

"How do you know my name," Gavin paused to look at Michael's name tag. "Michael."

"Ray just said it, same goes for you Ray, Gavin said it earlier. also that's not how you say my name." Michael said, handing Gavin his card back.

"Michael? That is you're name isn't it?" Gavin asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, my name is Michael, not Micool." 

"That's what I just said." Gavin stated.

"That's what I just said, come on Micool." Michael said, trying to impersonate Gavin's voice. Ray chuckled and shook his head. 

"I sound nothing like that!" Gavin huffed. Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, now get the fuck out." Michael said, before pausing and smirking. "Also, come again soon." Gavin went to say something else but Ray cut in first.

"Yo Gav, come on we have to stop by your house and give Olivia her cookie, then we have to go to work."

"Working at Game Stop sucks." Gavin complained as they were walking out.

"Says the man who get's to go to England to film shit." Ray retorted, then they both walked out of the store with the chime of the bells. Barbara chose that moment to walk back into the main room.

"Hey Michael, Kerry and Miles should be here in five" Michael nodded his head and took his phone back from Barbara.

"Kay, come on, let's get back to work."


	3. Chapter Three

"I have got to quit working morning shifts, it's just too fucking early." Michael complained, walking into the shop which was already unlocked.

"Coffee?" Kerry asked, Michael nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Gus decided you could work today?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow and taking the coffee Kerry handed him. 

"Yeah, Barbara needed the day off so I offered, Barbara told me about how you can't make coffee, which is fine, I hear that you stay extra long in the nights to bake all the sweets so they're ready for the next day. Thst's really cool of you to do." Kerry rambled.

"Dude, shut the fuck up." Michael said, grabbing an apron and putting it on over his My Little Pony shirt. He wet a wash cloth and started to wipe some of the tables. Once he was done he went over to the specials board. It was his day after all.

"So Michael, what are you going to draw today?" Kerry asked, handing Michael his coffee.

"Probably some Banjo Kazooie, I replayed it last night he's my minecraft skin." Michael said, grabbing the brown chalk. "It's just going to be an outline though, I'm not artistic at all, it fucking sucks." Once he was done he grabbed the now slightly cooled down coffee, chugging it. Kerry walked over to the door and flipped the sign to open.

"So anything interesting happen here?" Kerry asked.

"Eh, sometimes. Once Gus' friend Burnie showed up and he wanted to make the most expensive coffee he could, so of course we were all in for it, So he adds all these different topping and a mixture of different coffee, it got to the point now where he had to pay, and dude, this thing was like, eighty dollars, but fucking Burnie pulls out this gold card that we used to offer, it was a thing that you could get any coffee of your choice for free. Gus was pissed but you got to hand it to Burnie to think up something like that." Michael sighed fondly, thinking back on the event. "So what about you Kerry, got any interesting life stories for me?"

"I got one, so me and Miles go way back, so once he was having a pool party with some of his roomates and some other friends. Well Miles girlfriend is bisexual and there was drinks there of course, and Arryn is a flirty drunk, so she's making out with some girl and Miles and all of his friends are watching and I just refused to look." 

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Well dude, That's my bro's girlfriend, and it wouldn't be right to ogle at her anyways. She's a good friend of mine." Kerry shrugged his shoulders. "So you got a girlfriend in your life?"

"Ha, no. I'm not into that."Michael responded.

"Dating?" Kerry said.

"Sure, let's go with that." Michael stated, seeing three people outside of the shop. The door gave it's usual chime as the three walked in.

"Daddy, can I get a milkshake?" The little girl asked a man who was covered in tattoo's. He did have a pretty awesome mustache though. The little girl had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had her hair in a high pony tail and she was wearing a dark blue hoodie with Master Chief from Halo on it.

"If they have it." The girls father said, holding her hand and walking towards the counter. Michael looked towards the last member of their party and smirked in amusement.

"Welcome back Gavvy Wavvy." Michael said, letting his smirk morph into a grin when Gavin started pouting.

"Hi Michael." Gavin replied, picking up the small girl.

"Is that Olive?" Michael asked, the little girl frowned.

"My name is Olivia." She corrected. Michael smiled.

"Sorry Olivia." Michael then turned to the last man. "What can I get you guys today?"

"Do you have milkshakes?" Olivia asked before her father could say anything. 

"We have some Flat White but I think Kerry can make it taste like a milkshake." Michael said, raising an eyebrow at Kerry who nodded his head, affirming he could indeed make it happen.

"I just want a plain black coffee." The father said.

"Geoff can I get anything?" Gavin asked, shifting Olivia in his arms. Geoff nodded his head. "Michael my boi, if i said I like you a Latte would you hold it against me?" Kerry started to laugh while Michael groaned.

"I get a day away from Barbara and you pull the same s-" He cut himself off, looking at Olivia. "stuff." He sighed. "I'm assuming you want a Latte then?" Gavin laughed and nodded his head yes. 

"Gavin that was really bad." Olivia said, shaking her head, she then noticed the tri-force on Michael's name tag.

"Is that from Zelda?" She asked. Michael nodded his head.

"Yeah, do you play?" He asked. Olivia smirked and shook her head.

"I only play real games." She responded. Geoff started laughing and Gavin let out a few chuckles oh his own. 

"Oh ouch, not cool Olivia, that one hurt, a lot. I mean, I like Halo." Michael said, grasping over his heart. 

"How did you know I like Halo?" Olivia asked, her eyes widening in confusion.

"Your hoodie." Michael said, turning to take the drinks Kerry was handing him. "Okay guys, this will be in total nine dollars and four cents." He handing Olivia her 'milkshake', Gavin had to put her down to take his own drink. Geoff opened his wallet and pulled out his credit card, handing it to Michael. Meanwhile as Michael was swiping the card Olivia was trying the drink. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"This is really good!" She looked towards Kerry, flashing him a huge grin. "Thank you sir!" Kerry returned the smile.

"No problem, anytime you want it just come here and I'll make you one, I'll even teach Barbara and MIles how to make it." Olivia nodded her head and grabbed Geoff's hand just as Michael handed Geoff his card back. 

"Hey Michael, do you play Xbox?" Gavin asked, sipping at his drink. Michael nodded his head as Gavin pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote down something, handing it to him before being dragged away by Olivia.

GavinoFree - Add me on xbox!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally stole the, "I only play real games," from Millie. Also, this was written before Arryn and Miles broke up. Some of these stories I believe you can find on the podcasts and RTAA's.


	4. Chapter four

Michael walked into his apartment after work. It was around two am, he had stayed late to make sure all the needed sweets were baked and ready to be served the next day. He brought a hand up to his curly hair, running it through them in exhaustion. Michael loves his job, don't get him wrong, it just can take a toll on him staying so late yet working early morning shifts.

Michael walked into his room, switching out his jeans for a pair of dark gray sweatpants, taking out the slip of paper and sitting it on his bed. He then took off his shirt and put on a black one, that his best friend Lindsay had used white fabric paint to write 'Rage Quit' on, since he tends to get a little too into video games. Michael grabbed the paper and walked back out into the living room.

He sat down on his cream colored couch, reaching foreword to grab his Xbox controller off the coffee table, along with his headset. He looked at the slip of paper and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck it." He said out loud, turning on his Xbox. Once it had fully started up he went to his account and logged in, he then opened the menu tab and went to friends, he pressed the A button and started to type out Gavin's gamer tag. It took a few seconds for the Xbox to process before an account popped up.

'That looks nothing like him,' Michael thought to himself, 'The nose is pretty close.' 

Of course Michael wouldn't deny that Gavin was very attractive, he just had this charm around him. Gavin had slightly tanned skin, absolutely darker then Michael's own pale white. Gavin also had light brown hair, mixed with blonde in some lights. It didn't seem to be actually styled, it was almost like he would just roll out of bed and just brush it with his hands. Gavin's eyes were probably Michael's favorite, even though he had only seen them twice. The color was just amazing. They seemed like they were blue when he first saw them, but just earlier they looked like an amazing green color.

Gavin's nose of course was slightly big and a bit crooked, but it just fit him, it didn't take away any of the charm from him. Gavin's lips so far had been a pale pink every time Michael had seen him. But still, Gavin's eyes were defiantly Michael's favorite physical attribute of Gavin.

Michael rolled his eyes at the profile, turning on his headset and choosing to send a voice message after sending a friend request.

"Hey Gavin, It's Michael from the Cock-Bite." Michael said, quickly sending the message and choosing to play GTA V.

Within the next few minutes a notification popped up, saying that GavinoFree was online. Michael went and sent him a game request. Gavin accepted and joined the game, sending Michael a party request.

"Hey Gavvers." Michael said, once he accepted.

"Hi Michael!" Gavin chirped. 

"Wanna try to break into the military base and steal some jets?" Michael asked, making his character get into his blue and black car, which he lovingly named the Double O Mogar.

"Sure! This is going to be top!" Gavin said, grinning into his headset, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"What the fuck is top?" Michael asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Top, you know, like great, awesome, amazing." Gavin explained.

"I swear you're making up words." Michael stated, driving to where Gavin was goofing off, he had just drove up when Gavin's character killed some woman.

"Micheal my boy." Gavin cheered, rushing into the car. Michael started to laugh looking at the dead body and at Gavin's characters face.

"What the fuck is up with your mouth?" Michael asked, driving towards the military base.

"I honestly have no idea. It just won't close! I look like such an idiot." Gavin chuckled, switching his camera view to cinematic.

"Whatever, okay Gavvers, we are about to do the base, are you ready for this boi?" Michael asked, grinning. "You're going to be my shooter for this, so I need you to be fucking amazing cause once we get in there all hell is going to break lose."

"I'm ready!" Gavin said, equipping his best gun for the job. Michael pressed the right trigger and made the car floor it. Their characters both went up the ramp and over the fence, of course the car happened to slightly hit the fence, causing it to start flipping. 

"Oh shit!" Michael exclaimed when the car finally stopped on its hood, he quickly flipped the car back onto four wheels and started driving towards the jet in the hanger. "Okay Gavin, when we get there you are going to get it and I'm doing to drive around with the soliders following me, got it?"

"Yeah I got it Michael." Gavin said as they approched the hanger. Without letting Michael stop the car Gavin pressed 'Y' and made his character leap out of the car. Gavin made some squealing noise, it sounded like a bird.

"Gavin you fucking idiot!" Michael said to him, laughing as he was driving away towards a different jet. "Why the fuck would you just jump out of the god damn car?"

"Michael stop being horrible!" Gavin said, laughing lightly and running towards the jet. Once he got into it he begain his decent to escape. "I got mine boi."

"I'm about to get mine, I'm gonna watch you first to see if you'll make it out." Michael replied, driving with a huge amount of soldiers following him. They were popping out his tires and had already succeeded in making him lose his left back tire. He had just turned the corner when he heard Gavin.

"Oh bullocks!" Gavin sqealed. Michael was watching all the events play out from his screen. Gavin seemed like he was flying fine when suddenly he was upside down and headed towards a building.

"Gavin no!" Michael yelled into the headset, Gavin could only reply by making those god damn bird noises again. Michael watched as Gavin jet went into the buliding, a light with fire. "Up to me now." He said to Gavin, quickly driving as fast as he could towards the other jet. Right as his character got into it a swarm of soldier cars appeared. As hard as Michael tried he just wasn't going to survive this. He tried to drive out over them but it just wasn't happening. The jet exploded, Michael along with it.

"No Michael my boi!" Gavin exclaimed over the headset, seeing that LtMKilla died. "And he was so young." Gavin fake cried. It only took a minute for Michael to respawn close to Gavin. He stole a random motorcycle and drove over to him, bailing last second so he tumbled to the ground and in front of Gavin's character.

"Oops, looks like I'm falling for you Gav." Michael said, grinning to himself.

"Wanna go mess with the nudist colony?" Gavin asked, once he was done laughing (and blushing slightly though he would deny it) at Michael's pick up line.

"Let's go fuck with those dicks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That military base attempt was actually based off of my friend and I. I was Michael in this situation and honestly it was really funny.


	5. Chapter five

After that game night, things with Michael and Gavin seemed to be heading in a very friendly direction. Gavin started coming in for coffee everyone morning, saying hello to whoever was working with Michael. His relationship with Michael was absolutely getting very close. They constantly would joke around with each other and flirt even when they didn't realize what was happening themselves. Of course, Michael's friends would indeed notice a change with the Jersey boy.

"So are you and Gavin finally together?" Barbara asked once Gavin left from his daily visit. Michael rolled his eyes at her.

"Gavin is just my friend and nothing else." He told her.

"But the looks you guys give each other, and you both constantly flirt with each other." Barbara went on, waving her hands for emphasis.

"He's just my friend Barbara, and we don't flirt." Michael stated.

"Oh Mi-cool, you're so funny and cool, let's touch butts my boi." Barbara said, mimicking Gavin. Michael simply groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Barbara, you know I'm not good with relationships, plus I'm pretty sure Gavin isn't gay." Michael complained, cleaning one of the coffee machines.

"You don't know that though, for all you know he could be bisexual, homosexual, pansexual, the list goes on Michael." 

"Yeah, and he could be asexual or aromantic." Michael shot back.

"Like you?" Barbara asked, raising an eyebrow. Soon after she sighed and shook her head. "All I'm saying is that you should just ask him on a date."

"And watch him deny me and never talk to me again? Fat chance." Michael said.

"Look, just call him and ask." Barbara said, motioning for Michael to pull out his phone and call the brit. "He didn't say he had any plans right?" 

"I hate you." Michael responded, pulling out his phone. "If he reacts badly I will kill you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Michael rolled his eyes once more at his friend and pulled out his phone, going towards Gavin's number and pressing the call button. After four rings Gavin finally answered, sounding out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gav it's Michael, stupid question, well not really stupid since I really want to, but uh," He paused, before looking at Barbara in a panic. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

The silence seemed to last hours even though in all honestly it lasted a minute.

"I have to go." Gavin replied, hanging up the phone. Michael let his expression drop, holding the phone to his ear as if it decieved him before finally allowing it to drop. 

"Michael." Barbara said softly, reaching a hand out to comfort him. He turned away from her hand, denying the comfort and began to laugh bitterly.

"What can I say, I was expecting this after all." He sighed and looked at Barbara, attempting to hide his hurt. "Back to work right?"

Gavin wasn't on XBox last night.

Gavin wasn't answering his phone either.

Michael had currently called Gavin in the last three hours over a course of fifteen times, each time met with an answering machine. Michael groaned and threw his phone across the room, then putting his head in his hands groaning.

"I really fucked up."


	6. Chapter Six

March 1, 2:00 P.M

"Hey Gavin, It's Michael. I know I probably freaked you out by asking you on a date, but we don't have to if you don't want to, please call me back."

March 3, 5:00 P.M

"Hey Gavvers, still no sign of you, well uh, you haven't been on xbox and you haven't come to the shop in a while, just call me when you can."

March 7, 10:00 A.M

"Gavin can we please just talk? Please, Please just call me back, give me a sign I'm not cut out."

March 7, 3:00 P.M

"Gavin. Call me back."

March 8, 12:00 P.M

"Gavin please, did something happen to you?"

March 8, 2:00 P.M

"Gavin just answer the fucking phone you British prick!"

March 8, 1:00 A.M

"You know what fuck you, I'm trying so fucking hard to make things better and you won't even fucking speak to me! Fuck you Gavin Free, fuck you and you're stupid fucking face."

March 8, 1:10 A.M

"I didn't mean it Gavin, please just, just let me know you're okay."

 

"Michael, are you okay?" Barbara asked as Michael came into work the morning of March ninth. Michael nodded his head.

"I'm fine, just," He paused, "Just didn't sleep well last night."

"You don't look like you slept at all." Barbara stated, frowning at him.

"Ha, isn't that ironic." Michael laughed bitterly and put on his apron, going behind the counter right as the door opened and the bell chimed.

"Welcome to the Cock Bite Coffee Shop, how can I help you?" Michael droned, no emotion carrying across his face.

"Well for one, you can stop being a fucking pussy." A familiar voice said causing Michael to actual look at the person. 

'Of course, of fucking course it would be him.' Michael thought to himself, gazing plainly at the man in front of him.

There stood Geoff Ramsey in all his glory, his handle bar mustache still present, same fatherly look in his eyes, same tattoos.

"Fuck off and get your drink dick." Michael responded bitterly.

"What happened to you Michael?" Geoff asked, looking legitimately concerned. Michael didn't respond, but Barbara surprisingly did.

"Why don't you just ask Gavin." Barbara shot off, Michael rose an eyebrow at her, a slight look of surprise flashed across his face. "Kerry filled me in on Gavin's family." She then explained. Geoff furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What did Gavin do? Last I knew you two were like, best buddies or something." Geoff questioned. 

"Barbara I'm taking a sick day, call in Kerry or Miles." Michael responded, ignoring Geoff. He started to walk out of the store and Geoff followed. 

"Michael answer me, what happened. You look dead, last time I saw you, you were bursting with life and to be frank you were a bit of a dick even if Olivia liked you. What happened and why is Gavin involved?" Geoff pestered, following Michael down the sidewalk. Michael turned around, eyes flashing in anger.

"Have you ever liked someone so much that it shouldn't be possible? Becoming attached to someone in just a matter of weeks at a time. Putting everything on the fucking limb just to be ignored and shot down apparently. it fucking hurts Geoff. I put it all out for Gavin and to only be rejected and kicked out of his life." Michael paused, biting down on his lip. "I don't even exist anymore when it comes to him."

Geoff stood there has Michael was panting. People around them had stopped walking in order to listen to what was going on. 

"Gavin is gone." Geoff finally said.

"What do you mean." Michael asked, shooting a look to the on lookers.

"He isn't in America right now, he left last Friday, after he visited you. He's currently in England doing a movie shoot with his Slow Motion shit." Geoff explained. Michael stood there, frozen. "That fucker didn't tell you after you confessed?" Geoff asked rhetorically. 

"I've been trying to call him, and text him, I've tried everything Geoff." Michael muttered. 

"His phone doesn't work in England dick weed, he has a different phone he uses since the services are different." Geoff stopped talking and shook his head, "What a fucking idiot. Michael, how would you like to come over to my house today?" Geoff asked.

"Why?" 

"Because Gavin is coming home today in a couple hours and Olivia wanted to see you again anyways." Geoff said causally, "Now, come get in my car and let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael this is the second time you've met geoff and youre just gonna go with him? I mean, okay.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Michael!" Olivia yelled in surprise as Michael and Geoff both walked into the house. Geoff smiled at his daughter, ruffling her long hair. Olivia scrunched up her nose and glared at her father, pushing his hand off of her. "Daddy, don't ruin my hair! Mommy just made it all pretty." She said, rolling her eyes, she then walked over to Michael and grabbed his hand. "Do you wanna play some XBox?"

"Uh sure, you can pick the game." Michael smiled weakly at her, bringing a hand up to smooth down her hair. Olivia blushed lightly and dragged him over to the white couch in the living room. Olivia motioned for him to stay there as she ran over to the XBox turning it on. She then grabbed two controllers, One pink and one orange and brought them over to Michael. She kept the pink one and handed the orange one to Michael.

"We're going to play Minecraft is that's okay. Daddy and Gavin built an awesome world so we gotta build an even better one!" Olivia grinned. Michael smirked and nodded his head.

"Can I see Geoff's and Gavin's world so i know how much better we gotta do?" He asked. Olivia paused seeming to think.

"Daddy!" She called out, "Can me and Michael get on your Minecraft city?" Geoff walked into the room holding two beers. He handed one to Michael and nodded his head to his daughter.

"Go for it kiddo, just please don't set Jack's house on fire and please don't destroy my city." 

"Okay!" Olivia said, instantly going to load up the world.

"Who's Jack?" Michael asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"He's a close friend of mine, we like to fuck with him a lot." Geoff then grinned, taking a swig of his own beer. "To be honest Gav and I only built this world to fuck with him." He then laughed.

"Michael look!" Olivia chirped, regaining Michael's attention. Michael let out an audible gasp, looking at the city around his temporary character (as he was playing on Geoff's account.) The city was amazing, there seemed to be six houses in total but one of them seemed to be a storage house. Michael moved his character to look at each one.

He first went to one that had Kung-Fu paintings all over the outside when he walked in he instantly heard mooing. He moved the analog stick to attempt to find the cow, he saw a pig and a chicken, then he looked down. 

The cow was in a fucking hole.

"What. The. Fuck?" Michael questioned, looking at the cow. Next to him Geoff started to laugh loudly.

"That's Ryan's house. He's a friend at work, and that-" He paused, gesturing towards the fake cow "is Edgar. Ryan fucking lost it I swear." Michael nodded his head and walked out of the house.

'Okay got it, Ryan equals insane.' He thought to himself.

Up next he went to the house right next to Ryan's. It was huge and towered do high the top was covered by clouds. As he walked in he saw that it was mostly empty expect for torches that lines the wall. He then noticed a trap door and went into it. At the bottom he found a million chests, each has a sign saying what was in said chest along with glow stone lighting up the area.

"That's my house." Geoff said.

"It's bare as fuck." Michael said, turning his character to walk out of the house, getting trapped on the door a few times.

"It's cool as dicks though." Geoff replied, taking another swing of his beer. Olivia was sat next to Michael, watching him explore the city.

Up next Michael went to a dirt house right next to Geoff's. 

"It's like I just entered the wrong neighborhood over here." Michael said, chuckling as he walked in. The house itself wasn't much. There was a huge Kung-fu painting on the back wall, with a painting of a man along with a painting of what seemed like a puppet. There was a bed on the left of the room along with a double chest. On the right side of the room was another double chest, a cauldron and a head. A cat was running around the room and Michael simply walked out.

"That was Ray's house, he's a friend of Gavin's." Geoff chimed in, Michael nodded his head. 

"Yeah I've met him before at the coffee shop." Michael replied, walking into a stone house. The second he walked in art attacked his eyes. It was everywhere. There was of course a bed but mainly a shit ton of artwork. Michael promptly turned around and left the house.

"That's Gavin's house." Geoff said.

Next Michael walked over to a wooden house. There wasn't much in it other then a bed, a work bench, a stove, some chests and some art. 

"This is just an extra house we have it. Made the place look better." Geoff explained. Michael nodded his head and walked outside, looking at the sign that said, 'Waiting For Approval.'

Finally Michael came to the last house, it was also wooden like the last. Inside was normal things, beds, chests, stoves, work benches. There was one odd wooden block that was just hanging down from the ceiling. 

"This is Jack's house. Under that block in lava. Gav and I were expecting him to flip out when the lava came pouring out and he just destroyed the source block of the lava. Talk about twenty two hours for disappointment."

"You spent twenty two hours on this?" Michael asked, raising and eyebrow. Geoff nodded his head, taking another drink of his beer. Michael continued to wonder around when he saw a button. He quickly pushed it causing Olivia to begin to giggle.

"What does this button do?" Michael asked.

"Did you push it?" Geoff responded.

"Yeah?" 

"Okay." Just a few seconds after Geoff's response the entire thing started to explode.

"Oh my fucking god!" Michael exclaimed, beginning to laugh. "Don't destroy my city, that was the one thing you fucking said not to do." Michael completely lost it by then. "Did you press the button? Of course I pressed the button." 

The front door opened but Michael didn't hear, he was too busy laughing with Geoff and Olivia, because let's face it. Destroying things that you aren't supposed to destroy is fucking awesome. Michael leaned his head back on the couch to see Gavin standing there, smiling softly. 

His eyes widened.

He stopped laughing.

He stood up.

"I've got to go." He quickly said, sending a panicked look to Geoff, who shook his head.

"Michael, can we talk outside?" Gavin asked, keeping his voice calm. Michael bit his lip. His mind was telling him to run the fuck away and get out of this house, yet his heart was telling him to listen to Gavin. There's no doubt that Gavin hasn't heard the messages or seen the texts.

"Sure." Michael sighed. He saw Geoff pick ip the controller and begin to play with Olivia.

"Gavin, Michael, dinner will be done in twenty minutes." He casually said before turning to his daughter and opening up a different world.

Michael and Gavin walked outside and sat down on the porch steps. 

"I do like you, ya know." Michael said, breaking the silence. "And I do want to date you. I mean sure, you are so fucking annoying and your stupid made up words piss me off, or your stupid hair is always so swishy and yet I like those things to. I hate your dumb voice and I like it at the same time. I like how you say my name, even if you fucking pronounce it as 'Mi-Cool' I just like you okay? Even if you don't like me."

Silence.

"You know something funny. I really like your hair. I like your curls a ton. I also like it when you smile, I like your dimples. I like your eyes too. They're a nice shade of brown. I like your laugh, I liked hearing it when I walked into the house. Then I heard your messages, you were frantic, then you were angry, then you were sad. I don't like you being sad. You wanna know why?" Gavin said, Michael looked at him.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because I like you a latte." Gavin responded, a wide grin filling his face.

"Oh my fucking fod you've done this same stupid pun twice now. I'm not even at work!" Michael groaned, glaring playfully at the man next to him.

"The point still stands." Gavin teased.

"Oh shut your stupid British face and fucking kiss me already."

**Author's Note:**

> This was legit written in 2014, so please bare with me. IM just gonna post it all so you can have a mass dump. Also Geoff and Griffon have a child but it's NOT millie because im not comfortable with writing any of their children into these stories.


End file.
